User talk:Khalael/Archive 2
How do I archive a page? Vivaporius 19:35, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey, which name sounds better? l'Paria, l'Exilé, or Honteux? Vivaporius 23:57, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it's for House le Traitre. Honteux means shamed. l'Paria means outcast, and l'Exile means, well, exiled. Vivaporius 14:48, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi my tag is ttgaming and Supahmarine told me to have you check out my chapter posting The Green Lanterns and tell me if its a plausible idea. Please lt me know what you think. Your help in backing the idea would be a great help.Ttgaming 15:03, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Excellent. I'm studying French myself, but don't really enough to speak it. Vivaporius 15:03, October 8, 2011 (UTC) That anti-Solaris on my to do list isn't there to look pretty. I'd be more than happy to go ahead with the idea. It give the Xai'athi that" generic good guy with a dark secret" feeling. It will also allow the Federation to wage their own war on terror, fighting xenos trying to corrupt honest xeno allies. Vivaporius 15:25, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I was thinking of creating a new god for the Xai'athi named Amanius, the God of Pride, Arrogence, and Superiority. He's more powerful than the minor Chaos Gods, but weaker than the major ones (for canonical reasons obvisously). I've been planning him for a while, so what you think. Vivaporius 16:58, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Just testing it out here, if you dont mind Hey Cal, I had a few questions regarding the building of my first army. I was wondering, if I should ever build one, what race should I start with? I've been considering the Tau, but I'm also split between the Space Marines, the Inquisition, and maybe the Mechanicus. So my question is, what do you think? Vivaporius 01:20, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot. I was actually thinking of buying a few models, just to have, and then working my way from there. However, I have yet to find a decent American retailer, and the only two GW shops in Chicago are all the way out in the suburbs. So it might be awhile until I get started, but it's nice to known were to start first. Vivaporius 02:20, October 10, 2011 (UTC) I created the Archived page. It looks like this. Do I just drop the editing menu and hit delete now? Supahbadmarine 03:13, October 10, 2011 (UTC) yes. thanks and can u help me on my some of my articles like the Eternal Guard Regiment Kasrkin Veteran / 12:11 / 10, 10, 2011 Thanks. Supahbadmarine 21:02, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey, what do you think of these stats for Binadamu? WS BS S T W I A Ld Sv 6 4 7 7 4 5 3 10 2++ Please excuse my ignorance. I've never done anything like this, and just thought of it when reading 40k Codex. Don't know if this is overpowered or underpowered, so I'm hoping you know how to deal with these stats. Might do one for his siblings one day. Vivaporius 18:27, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Cal. I'll write it all down for later and work on the psychic powers. Maybe a psychic scream? Vivaporius 17:55, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good on both counts.:) Supahbadmarine 00:06, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I've been linking the Kaizari page to the Solaris, Xai'athi, Binadamu and Idrissa articles. If you could, could you check out the List of the Kaizaris of the Solaris Federation page? It's a side project. It's main purpose is give a brief history of the Federation and the Xai'athi, as well as obvisiously providing a history on the leaders of the Xai'athi over time. Just so you know, it hasn't been updated for a while, and a few of the Kaizaris' accounts aren't complete. Vivaporius 23:34, October 20, 2011 (UTC) I just started the Alternate timeline. I have created the main page, and will soon start a blog to enlist help. Take a look. Supahbadmarine 00:11, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey there Cal. Kasrkinveteran recently asked me to review his Eternal Seekers to make sure that everything was on the up and up. I was wondering if you happen to know what Imperial Guard Regiments took part in the Aurelian Crusade in Dawn of War 2. You see he mentions parts of canon Imperial Guard Regiments joining the Eternal Seekers, and later the Tau empire since the Seekers have an affiliation with them. Having Guardsmen abandon the Crusade is one thing, but if you state that a specific Regiment took part in a Canon piece of history then that is as good as saying that a particular Chapter was involved. Could you help me out. Supahbadmarine 14:48, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Yo Cal. Did you get my previous message? Also I thought that I would let you know that your new blog will not allow other to post on it for some reason. I wonder why? Supahbadmarine 04:51, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Thank yo for the insight. Despite that we often expand on the Canon of many factions. I am more interested in whether the 8th Cadian Regiment and the Xenobane actually took part in the Aurelian Crusade. You see to put a Canon faction into a Canon event that they were not explicitly stated to be a part of is a form of NCF that I like to call Crossing Canon. I am trying to see if that is happening here. By the way I sent you a friend request on X Box Live. The user name is mr stickyfingrs. Supahbadmarine 04:38, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Also, could you help me out with getting Viva to depower the Xai'athi. I have tried to be understanding, but my mind rejects how perfect they are. Just read the Anatomy section in full and you will see what I mean. I am asking because you and I both know how much Viva fights changing his fluff. Supahbadmarine 07:26, October 28, 2011 (UTC) A war between Solaris and the Eldar did erupt, but Binadamu's intervention kept it from getting any worse. The Xai'athi lost the first conflict, but they humanity's help during the Alien Wars, thus lesser the blow. During the Second Eldar Conflict, the Vashti's assistance in the war turned the tide in the Xai'athi's favor. Shortly after the war, the Xai'athi removed all but one of the webway gates from Solaris, by uprooting and hurling the gates into their suns of the region. The Eldar thus couldn't reach Solaris without traveling through the Warp, in which case they would have emerged in a densely fortified empire, equipped with anti-psyker weapons. Any war between the two races was out of the question until the Eldar could come up with a way to quickly destroy the Xai'athi without coming into contact with the Vashti, who nullified the psychic technology of the Eldar (since their soulless). Their planned attack was ruined by the Fall, meaning that the only other conflict with the Eldar was the Great Eldar Slave Rebellion, which was only as successful as it was because the Xai'athi thought the Eldar Empire was gone, and didn't expect the attacks. Thus, in the end, it was Eldarcide. Vivaporius 22:24, October 28, 2011 (UTC) *sigh* The first canon PARIAH, not the first canon SOULLESS sentient. I fixed the Vashti article to reflect that months ago (note the word months). Now, as for the Eldar wars. From what I've been told repeatedly, the craftworlds travel at sub-light speed. As for Second Eldar Conflict, the Eldar lost because they thought the Xai'athi would be a push-over like the war before. They didn't expect the Vashti to intervene, since they didn't do so in the First Eldar Conflict. Thus, will when they fought the Xai'athi, the Vashti tore into them, and without proper planning for the war, the Eldar had to pull out. The Xai'athi knew the dangers of a prolonged war with the Eldar, and just took the victory they had, and called it quits. The Eldar, knowing very well that they had time to plan for another war, decided to allow the Xai'athi their victory, but killed the sitting Kaizari as revenge for the loss. Also, remember, humanity was far greater threat than the Xai'athi, as they were closer and larger. So any attempt to deal with the Xai'athi would have to wait until humanity was dealt with first. Remember, the human defeated the Eldar in the Alien Wars (as they did with the Orks and other xenos). Solaris numbered somewhere around 500-900 worlds at the time, while humanity's empire numbered in the tens of thousands. Humanity was the greater threat, not Solaris. Vivaporius 23:23, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Also, the Xai'athi had Eldar troops who had access to ALL of Eldar technology, a branch of the Kijeshi known as the Dilseoiri. The Dilseoiri was able to meet the Eldar troops on the field with the same training and technology as the Eldar Empire. While smaller, with the larger Xai'athi troops, the hybrid armies of Solaris were able to pull off some costly victories (think the Human-Covenant War in Halo). Vivaporius 23:25, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Ah, touche. While I have no quirky remark for the first question, I will say that I had no idea about the craftworlds webway abilities. But, remember, the craftworlds were made just before the Fall, around the time of the Great Eldar Slave Rebellion. The Xai'athi also had their own Eldar prophets known as the Thuarians. They were considered unreliable as they came to the Xai'athi with the news they needed just as they were getting stomped. Binadamu had connections within the Eldar Empire, but only because he Caria acted on his behalf. How the Xai'athi survived the First Eldar Conflict puzzles the Eldar today, as they could have, and would have destroyed them, but Binadamu and Kaizari Gaiko-kan gave a passionate speech that bought the Federation some more time (the Eldar still have hearts, cold twisted perhaps, but hearts nonetheless). As for technology, the Xai'athi hide that fact from the Eldar, who weren't interested in their activities to begin with. The Eldar only noted this fact after the Second Eldar Conflict, but had other more important issues to deal with. As they became more and more decadent, the actions of an inferior species ruling a small empire at the far end of the galaxy had little importance to them. Their defeat was little consequence, and passed into the sands of time as a slight setback in that region of space. I'm not going to go into that detail any further because I know what your reaction is going to be. While the Eldar could have squashed Solaris, the Xai'athi had to rely on trickery, and did so with the Akili, who were designed to be invisible to the Eldar, and allow the Xai'athi to collect intellegence that would buy them time to adapt to the Eldar's plans. Finally, Binadamu allowed the Federation to grow slowly, as Caria had shared numerous stories of other empires that fell under the gaze of the Eldar for too long. 30,000 years after it's founding, the Federation at it's territorial height, numbered only 2,000 worlds, of which only 750 (their current worlds), were fully developed. The Xai'athi had been tactifully masking their emergence, so that when they had the ability to openly confront the Eldar (which was folly on their part), they'd at least stand a chance of moving into the Magellanic Clouds (which is still the plan). The Xai'athi dodged a nasty, pus-covered bullet, and had the Imperium not been created, they would have conquered the galaxy. *facepalm* My point is, up until the Fall of the Eldar, the Xai'athi been living on borrowed time, time bought in the blood of Xai'athi and Eldar who knew the failure to stave off the tide of the space elves. That's why they enslaved the Eldar not from Solaris, that's why they hunt them like rabid dogs, that's why the Xai'athi are determined to destroy the Eldar everywhere they existed. They ruined 30,000 years of the Xai'athi's existence, and that is why you will never see a Craftworld Eldar anywhere in Solaris without a leash. Vivaporius 00:08, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I took a look at the Pariah on the Lexicanum, and now know that the soulless and the pariahs are the same thing. Well then. Instead, I'll just state that Biandamu discovered the effects the soulless had on psychic beings (from his time at the Black Library perhaps), and transformed the Vashti (who he felt to be fitting for the plan), and created the first soulless Vashti around M16. It was a gradually process, but succeded in the end. Not NCF, but slightly nudging canon. The Eldar had records of such beings, and this gave Binadamu the perfect counter to the Eldar forces. Vivaporius 00:18, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Okay, since your so obsessed with the Amaras' immortality, I created a reasonable statement for it on their page. The Amara's true weakness is their fear of death, which drives them to make all sorts of odd decisions, and causes them to flee battles. In their attempt to cheat death, the Amara, using forbidden technology (perhaps created by the Old Ones for an experimental project), built a massive device known as the Arx. It capable of drawing out the souls of those in the Warp, and backing the souls of the living. The Amara built the thing in M18 to cheat death, and are theoritically immortal (though the belief that on the gods had something to do with it still remains). The Arx is the only one of it's kind, and it's location is known only to the Amara, who have an army known as the Arx Bellatores stationed to defend it from intruders. The Arx rebuilds the Amara who has been killed, and services only the Amara. It could be the target of the Rixari, Xai'athi, and Eldar (who may have discovered it before the Fall), and first step toward their destruction. It gives them a story, and defends my stance on their immortality, while adding to the feeling of the 40k universe. Their not invincible (as you suggested), just crafty. Vivaporius 18:28, October 30, 2011 (UTC) And my gods do not break canon thank you very much. Vivaporius 18:30, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey Cal, I wanted to know if you'd like to help me make some minor Chaos Gods? They were the God of Science, the God of Arrogence (you already know about that one), and the God of Mourning. Vivaporius 21:48, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I was in the process of leaving a message on the talk page, but my IPhone began acting up, and left browser. When I get the chance, I'll leave you a more detailed explaination. Until them, I only have this. The basis of the story is that there is nothing but despair and ruin at corner. Not all of the galaxy is suffering from war, or else the Imperium wouldn't exist. No trade from agriworld to hive worlds, and hive worlds wouldn't exist. Vivaporius 17:50, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the advice. Dirge and I spoke about the God of Arrogance, and decide to scrap him. The other have the green light for production. Vivaporius 15:37, November 5, 2011 (UTC) I am aware of the dangers, as I've Supah's article. Funny start. I ran the idea by him some time ago, but he never responded. Vivaporius 17:50, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey Cal, I'll made the God of Mourning article. Could you check it out? Vivaporius 22:12, November 5, 2011 (UTC) You should take a look at the large and very organized message I left on the Xai'athi talk page. Supahbadmarine 02:09, November 8, 2011 (UTC) I've added info about the Warriors of Syrath's early encounter with the Prophets of Destiny. Imposter101 18:09, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey Cal, feel free to spell check the LoM. : ) Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 19:59, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I would be happy to help with a name. Give me a basic overview so I can see what I am working with. Supahbadmarine 21:51, November 9, 2011 (UTC) How about the Azure Blight? Supahbadmarine 22:40, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Glad I could help. Supahbadmarine 23:09, November 9, 2011 (UTC) With Zeke you can do roughly any amount of humor. He is the kind of guy that has something to say about any situation, even if it is just to distract himself from how scared he is. Supahbadmarine 02:11, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ok so wats your idea for a next chapter? Primarch11 17:03, November 11, 2011 (UTC) okay so I'll do the part where Coraks and Grim duke it out. Should it just be them and none of Grim's friends and should Coraks survive or be dead? Let me know when its time to do it. Primarch11 17:43, November 11, 2011 (UTC) okay well let me know when to add it and what characters you want me to add for Corak's side and I'll work on the ones for Grim. Also when should Grim's Eldar ally and Space marine ally intercept Zeke's group? Primarch11 17:56, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Cal, could you check out the Regions of the Federation section on the Solaris article and tell me what you think? I've been trying explain the issues with each part of Solaris, and help expland on it's defenses. Vivaporius 20:17, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I'm working on the battle between Grim Doris and Coraks, but I need your opinion of how they should meet. Primarch11 17:10, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Nicely done Cal. You did a pretty good job of capturing Zeke's attitude in general. Supahbadmarine 17:25, November 13, 2011 (UTC) ok, because I was thinking that it starts out that Grim is listening to reports from the teams that he sent down to the planet and then all of a sudden his ship is attack, and Coraks enters his room right away while their forces duke it out in a ship against ship brawl. They battle, taunt one another, Grim ask why Syrath is doing here and then he uses one of the stones he has to weaken the daemon and banishes him. what ya think? Primarch11 18:00, November 13, 2011 (UTC) okay Primarch11 18:13, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I have been toying with the idea of making an EoM or DAT version of Ezekiel. Thoughts? Supahbadmarine 16:55, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi Cal, I have this idea for a group project and I was wondering if you'd like to join in. Totalimmortal 03:20, November 15, 2011 (UTC) have you heard anything from Tom? Primarch11 01:27, November 16, 2011 (UTC) well i finished the duel between Grim and Coraks, also I think when Zeke meets Grim he should try to flirt with Sivia, Grim's adopted daughter. there's a discription of her on Grim Doris page Primarch11 14:38, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey Cal, I'd like to get your opinion on the Nakala page if you had the time. Mind checking it out? Vivaporius 18:37, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey Cal, if you don't mind my asking, what are Syrath's stats if any? Vivaporius 18:14, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey Cal, well Battle of the Destined is underway. And our team is getting left behind. Whos character are you using? Mine's Dante. So lets get this show started! Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 22:12, November 19, 2011 (UTC) So Cal, how to get this show started? And whos your good guy? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 22:43, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey Cal, this is Viva. Do to my mother going through my stuff and finding my pics (yes those pictures), I won't be working on the site for time. If you could, you spread the word and let Supah know I won't be able to help in the BoD article. It'll be some time before I return to the wiki, so...yeah. <.< See ya. 03:33, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I'll be making small edits when my mother's attention is elsewhere, so you'll still be hearing from every once and awhile. Vivaporius 17:52, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey Cal. I just got the go ahead from Viva to write the first major battle with Chaos that the Federation had. I was going to include a Daemonic hrode at some point. So let me get straight to the point. Would the Azure Blight like to draw some blood? Supahbadmarine 21:49, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Will do. Supahbadmarine 21:55, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Cal, your smart. I was planning on making a dark counterpart of the Solaris Federation. It was the Kuanguka, the group of Xai'athi who pledged their allegence to Chaos around M15. I wanted to know what you think of the idea. Should it be more of a terrorist group or a full-blown empire? Hopefully full-blown. :D Vivaporius 22:22, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Cal, can you Chat? -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:32, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Cal, need your help on the Nocturean Confederacy Talk-Page. -_- Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:19, December 8, 2011 (UTC) You need to see this! Take a look. Supahbadmarine 23:01, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Cal! I recently made a new article. The 13th Tash'var Contingent, a Gue'vesa Regiment. Its not done but I would like some feedback. Also do you have any ideas for some battle cries? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 03:48, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey Cal. Can you give some feedback on the 13th Tash'van? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 03:09, December 15, 2011 (UTC) hey Cal, I was thinking of having the Ordo Seritia attmept to enter into negotations with the Xai'athi, and have a short alliance (perhaps 30 years or so), afterwhich the two have a violent falling out. Just to get it out of my system. What do you think? Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 04:35, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Just to let you know, the chat function is kinda funky on my side, so you won't be seeing me on there for some time. Anyway, that's all. :D Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 20:55, December 25, 2011 (UTC) No problem. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 21:03, December 25, 2011 (UTC) It should work on my Blackberry. Not sure about the computer. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 02:43, December 26, 2011 (UTC) My dad cut my Internet from my comp, so won't be doing chat/major editing for a while. I leave TAL in your hands til I get Internet back. Totalimmortal 22:57, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey Cal. Just for fun I was wondering what gods you would choose if you picked one God from each of you favorite settings. Any ideas, because I am making my own pantheon. Supahbadmarine 05:58, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, kinda. Recategorizing all my pages is a bitch xD My Liege 18:40, January 5, 2012 (UTC) FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuu................ I have more wikis to recategorize on after this... -.-" My Liege 18:45, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Nahh its fine I'll get those, there are only like 5 of them. Make me a bureau over there though :D My Liege 18:47, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Actually I decided to let that stay on the Totalimmortal user page, My Liege is going to be a fresh start for the most part. My Liege 18:49, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Yessssss... Thanks My Liege 18:53, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I will when I get home. My Liege 18:55, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Yo Callidonus, even if you might not like seeing my work, i would like to ask you for some help. I am giving you pics of my 2 Custodes and i ask: do you have any idea what i could do to improve them? kthx Legionaire22 20:46, January 6, 2012 (UTC) I've added the Ordo's story. Kinda odd name, considering it's the exact same thing as Ordo Seruitia, but in English. Odd :( Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 00:06, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Could you give me some feedback on the Flesh Lords? Supahbadmarine 23:41, January 9, 2012 (UTC) I'm Pokemon Master because I've caught them all at least 4 times, obviously. WyldStallyn 01:05, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey Cal, what do you think about this idea? WyldStallyn 02:52, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Can you please unban me on Totalawesomeland wiki? Imposter101 23:19, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey Cal, I have some new ideas for the NL. So the NL are created, and the guys who make them do everything in their power to stamp out emotion and free will. But at some point they meet the Blaze Ravens. But Dante doesnt seem affected by their power. Curisous now they make contact with the rest of them. In this time, Dante shows them emotions. Learning how to make their own descisions, the Null Legion wants out, and Dante offers them to join the BoL. They join. Furious at their captors and what they have done, they rebel and destroy the facility they were created from, possibly with help from the Lords of Midnight. But not before rescuing all the other blanks there and escape. Perhaps they make a secret colony for those freed blanks. Its a nice set up, they call the colony the Black Moon, and live in a little fortress settlement under the BoL and Null Legions protection. And now other than furthering the BoLs goal, they free blanks and pariahs in their spare time. How does that sound? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:46, January 20, 2012 (UTC) My oath is fulfilled! Supahbadmarine 06:26, January 20, 2012 (UTC) i dont want alot of unwanted stuff on my talk pge so i will delete anything i dont want. 2nd the colors of that army are from the chaos space marine codex and this is a fan site, so i can make my army how ever i please. the name is not the same the story is not the same so how am i plagiarizing? if any thing he is plagiarizing games workshop for the name, colors and first siting are all the same. so if you not mine i will be getting back to my own business and you should do the same. thanks and have a nice day. Cal, I need your honest opinion on your views of the Xai'athi. Would you be so kind as to tell me? Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 21:21, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Greetings, sir. Do you have an Empire of Many faction? Your servant, Gobba42 17:01, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Trading partners then? Or a war? Your servant, Gobba42 20:45, January 23, 2012 (UTC) New Section Thanks Cal. Supahbadmarine 03:34, January 25, 2012 (UTC) No problem Cal. Dream of Chaos my friend. Supahbadmarine 03:43, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey Cal, about changing Legio Venator's name. I have a candidate. Legio Defensor? Means Guardian. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 22:00, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey Cal, my edit count went from 5,000 to 3,500. What happened? [[User:Vivaporius|--'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 03:14, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Thanks. [[User:Vivaporius|--'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 03:17, February 7, 2012 (UTC) That in a way is Terik, however maybe I could use Daemon Prince Terik as something else and create a character for this role. Imposter101 07:30, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey Cal, can I make an AT? Don't worry, it's not the usual one race vs. the galaxy deal. Plus, any race of your choosing shall play a major role! :D [[User:Vivaporius|--'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 17:53, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey, what do you think of an AT where the Imperium descends into a full-blown civil war? The Custodes remain neutral and claim Terra, while the Ecclesiarchy moves back to Orphelia VI, the Mechanicus wars against the Imperium proper (those worlds still loyal to the Emperor), and the Imperial Guard and the Imperial Navy break up and ally together, army officers and naval commanders signing alliances to work together and gain power. This is basically a branch vs. branch conflict, in which something many people would like to see (that I would like to believe), fighting each other for control of the Imperium. If, however, the idea seems rather stupid, it could be scaled down to a single planet or system. Think Cadians versus Catachan, and Battle Sisters versus Battle Brothers, in an all out fight for the galaxy. I'm still developing the idea after replacing the guys in the DoW2 trailer with guys from the Imperium, and thought "Hey, that would be pretty awesome". So, what do you think? [[User:Vivaporius|--'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 02:34, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the tip Cal! Supahbadmarine 04:23, February 20, 2012 (UTC) ok what do you need? Primarch11 20:45, February 23, 2012 (UTC) here's a thought: Bevid gets impatient and he and the Omega Legion go to the planet to find. he and the Chaos Lord for the Omega LEgion (Whose name is on the page) find them but run into Grim's eldar allies and a fight ensues. Grim's Eldar pirate ally comes in time and beams them all on board his ship except for the two Chaos lords, but is force to flee the planet because Syrath's fleet who has regrouped with Bevid's give chase. Grim captures Zekk's ship and crew and force them to accompany him as he follows his ally. Unbenknowist to him the Shadow one is following him. How's that? Primarch11 23:06, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ok Primarch11 00:07, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey there Cal. I am trying to find a particular picture for the Director of the Purgatory Program. I am looking for a picture of someone in black Power Armor or aristocratic clothing, with a mask similar to the ones that the Harlequins wear. I would perhaps like a hat of some sort, and perhaps carrying a cane or sword. If you come across such a picture then please let me know. Supahbadmarine 03:43, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Why was the Tyrus Darkheart page deleted? Bluebeard2 01:36, March 2, 2012 (UTC) thanks Primarch11 02:10, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, no problem. Bluebeard2 02:17, March 2, 2012 (UTC) nah man it is fine, now that i know how to "undo" any damage that occurs to my articles i can handle it. Thnx for the offer tho Drakus Malicius 17:32, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Want to work on anything together? Your servant, Gobba42 02:09, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Anything you working on I can help with, sir? Your servant, Gobba42 21:37, March 16, 2012 (UTC) What did you change on the Thunderers? Your servant, Gobba42 18:43, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi Cal, thanks for the welcome back message, whats been happening since I've been away painting for people? For Russ! For the Wolftime! 01:42, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Wow, sounds like a lots been happening on the site. Shame I wasn't here to see it all, been absorbed in my new job lately. For Russ! For the Wolftime! 12:50, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey Cal, found something interesting. I was looking at the length of the old Solaris and Xai'athi pages over on the RoS wiki, and was surprised to see that if they remained on this wiki in their previous states, Solaris would be the third longest article with 103,690 bytes, and the Xai'athi the fifth longest with 88,776 bytes, beating Warriors of Mayhem Leonises Cult by just a few hundred bytes (648 to be exact). I just found that...amazing. :D --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 15:07, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Good to hear about Uni dude, hope it works for you. I've set myself up as a model painter lately and with all the influx of orders ive been completely preoccupied with it. Anyway I'm back for now. For Russ! For the Wolftime! 21:02, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Could you please protect my Emperors Hunters againest users using an IP address, as it has recently been vandalised? Cheers [[User:Dog of War|''Dog of War ]][[User talk:Dog of War|'AKA the God of Raw''']] 18:18, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Do we have established rules for ATs and ETs somewhere? If we don't then we really should right up a set. The How To is really only a set of guidlines and some advice for quality assurance. I am your master! At your service. 17:12, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Indeed. Frankly I am worried that people are going to make ATs and ETs to try and justify NCF articles. I somewhat get the feeling that ChaosLordRadec is trying to do this. Not that I think he is doing this with any malicious intent. He probably came to the site figuring that anything goes given that it is a Fanfiction site, and doesn't want to change his ideas. I am your master! At your service. 22:40, April 17, 2012 (UTC) soo its now bad to say hi!?? ok fine! Howdy Cal. First of all: Here is the Battle Leader (Skyclaws couldn't have either Mark of the Wulfen nor Wolf Claw D:) and Chaplain/Wolf Priest. Second, can you write me a step-by-step walkthrough on how to paint the Jump Pack fire as you did with your Mantis Warrior? :D Legionaire22 12:43, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Hi Cal. I am far from done with it, but I was wondering if I could get your thoughts on the Cerean Brotherhood so far. I am your master! At your service. 15:00, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Did you get my previous message? I am your master! At your service. 12:13, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for saying so. The Cerean Crucible is coming along well. Right now I am mainly focusing on finding images to enrich the conflict, and coming up with names for some specific troops I have in mind. I also need to get my ideas for the Imperial forces sorted. I am going to open the conflict somewhat to the community. So if you have any Chapters of yours that you would like to participate, or if you would like to contribute in some other way then please let me know. I am your master! At your service. 02:03, May 8, 2012 (UTC) I Has A Hat :P Sup, Cal! Took your advice and changed the Avatar picture. Now I'm pimpin' round the internets, taking names and makin' stacks money... Sigh. I need to get out more. Still fearing the chat emoticons! PhartManButt 16:09, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Damn Chat, wasn't letting me post anything :/ PhartManButt 19:47, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Hi Cal. I was wondering how you download the images from that great Tyranid painter you found. I came up with a good color scheme, and I hit the Export image for Inquisitorial review button. It isolates the image like I want, but from there I can't do anything. if I click anything it just goes back to the painter. I am your master! At your service. 01:29, May 27, 2012 (UTC) [Highly disturbed by the comment's of ChaosLordRaedc] I'm on chat, and Raedec's thinks the word Nigger is fine, and went on to say niggeroid is the official name of black people and was taught this at school. Please deal with this, it's bloody scary. Imposter101 12:18, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Transparent Backgorund So the code is this... /* Puts a checker background at the image description page only visible if the image has transparent background (import from Central) */ #file img { background: url("http://images.wikia.com/central/images/5/5d/Checker-16x16.png") repeat; } I'm sure you know where it goes, if not let me know! -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 00:52, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Hatia Yo Cal, what do you think about Hatia so far? Anything you feel should recieve some further work? 17:56, June 13, 2012 (UTC) how do i make a timeline Primarch11 20:36, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Cal, can I rejoin Chat? Imposter101 23:19, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Cal. Recently on my talk page. Contend with this please. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:51, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Done all edits on Empire of Curonis with those "Warmaster" and "Emperor" parts, i think it is now canon friendly, well going away for 2 days, be back, just tell me if i need to edit anything - Sanguis pro sanguinis Deus ! Cranium pro solium cranius ! 15:58, June 29, 2012 (UTC) cal!!????????? wtf im still baned in cht!??? damit! :( call its me agian can u help me with the long box thngy?? with the names homeworld and warcry thngy! also pls edit my work known as sos of becol! put the homeword=albay warcray=ORAGON KAMI PAROT NINDO! and the rest goes on! :P ok thk u!